Requiem of the Fallen
by Shuriken06
Summary: The skies darkens, the earth rots, and a strong-will for perfection remains. It shall have the ninjas abilities assimilated into the swarm. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Requiem of the Fallen

Chapter 1

Fifteen year old Naruto grinned at the magnificent view of Konoha. Not much has changed except for the extra face on the Hokage's mountain. The extra face on the Hokage's mountain was an image of Tsunade; the current leader, and fifth Hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto has returned!" The blond haired teenager shouted.

"You've grown taller Naruto," Kakashi remarked from his sitting position on the roof.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The blonde yelled. He leaped from the wooden pole and landed next to Kakashi.

"Oh! I got something for you Kakashi-sensei," Naruto reached into his pocket holster and brought out a yellow book. Kakashi's face expression immediately glowed with pleasure at the sight of the yellow book.

"Wha-what, how? This is... This is the latest addition to the Icha-Icha Series after a three year hiatus."

"It's really boring, but I know you'll enjoy it. I think!"

Jiraiya overheard Naruto comment and sighed in annoyance. The kid could never appreciate a work of art. The Icha-Icha book that Naruto gave to Kakashi was also a rare unreleased edition.

"Yo, Kakashi!" Jiraiya greeted. Former pupil and teacher disappeared from the roof top, and appeared beside the Toad Sannin.

"Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi returned the greeting.

The Toad Sannin hit the blond on the head for his comment about his book.

"Ouch! Ero-Sennin! Why did you do that?"

"You know why," Jiraiya shot back.

"Whatever," Naruto mumbled. "Right! To Ichiraku's ramen!"

The blond disappeared above the horizon, and left Jiraiya and Kakashi together.

"I see that Naruto still hasn't changed - personality wise," Kakashi again remarked.

"As promised, I'll leave Naruto in your care," Jiraiya's sight was fixed on the horizon. Kakashi closed the book in his hands with a snap, and carefully hidden it away for safe keepings. The atmosphere around the Toad Sannin and the Copy Cat turned serious.

"I fear the Akatsuki are growing inpatient. The organization may make an attempt at Naruto soon. I'm leaving to collect more information about the akatsuki," Jiraiya continued.

Kakashi nodded.

"Kakashi, have you heard any news from the island of water?"

The Copy Cat noted Jiraiya serious expression, and shrugged.

"No. The island of water hasn't been heard from awhile, but that is nothing new. As the island of water society tends to themselves, and cares nothing for Ninja affairs," Kakashi said.

"Yes, I am well aware of their distaste towards Ninja," Jiraiya frowned.

"Why are you so interested in the island of water all of a sudden?"

"It just bits and pieces of a rumor, but apparently monsters have been sighted on the island."

"Monsters?" Kakashi questioned.

"Forget about it, Kakashi. We better leave, Naruto should be done eating by the time we arrive at Ichiraku's."

* * *

It controlled the drones to enter the living-building and collect the required amount of Vespene gas. The planet had a surprising amount of the material, but the missing ingredient was the crystal minerals needed to form some of the living-buildings. The one source of minerals that the planet contain was from the planet's own moon. It commanded its overlords to commandeer a dozen of drones, and after immediately arriving on the moon, a hive was created, and more drones were created to collect the minerals.

It controlled Hydralisks, and Zerglings to position themselves into strategy points around the island. The main operation was to protect the hive from being destroyed, and hide from Kerrigan's swarm.

* * *

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Starcraft

Requiem of the Fallen

Chapter 2

Admiral DuGalle was an impatience man. He was in cold sleep before he was rudely awakened by his Vice Admiral. Stukov (The Vice Admiral) was babbling about some sort of discovery of an unknown planet on the far outskirts of the Koprulu section. The discovery shocked him into listening to the rambles of his lifelong friend.

The Planet was remarkably similar to Earth, he immediately noted.

Alexei Stukov's mouth set into a firm smile. Unlike the rest of the cargo of troops in cold sleep, he was experimenting and studying the little details of the Protoss and the Zergs.

"This is another Terran Planet," Stukov gestured at the screen. An image of a blue planet remained in its frames.

"Get to the point," DuGalle said.

"This is indeed another Terran Planet, but from the reports my infiltration team could gather, the planet's inhabitants are of a humanoid species,"

"You sent a team down to the planet?" DuGalle shouted.

"Vice Admiral Stukov, what is our objective?" DuGalle questioned.

"Conquer all of the rogue Terran colonies, and capture Arcturus Mengsk, the Emperor of the newly formed Terran Dominion. Take control of the entire Zerg Swarm by capturing the new Overmind with psychics and powerful drugs, and use the captured Zerg Swarm to pacify all Protoss activity within the sector," Alexei knew the mission details, and memorized them by heart.

"That is correct,"

"As I was saying, the infiltration team discovered many unknown elements that could balance our favor in the invasion of the Koprulu section. One of this element is the Terran's psionic abilities," Alexei said.

"Explain," DuGalle sighed, and decided to listen.

"These psionic abilities the Terran possess beat our Ghost Program by proximately threefold,"

DuGalle remained calm on the outside, but his internal self conflicted with the possibilities of using the Terrans for tipping the favor in their odds, and since the psionic abilities of the Ghost were the strongest, he questioned how strong these Terrans were.

"I do not have enough data to explain the cause of the high levels of psionic abilities, but if I manage to capture and experiment the Terran, I could find the cause of the reason,"

"No, the UED can't afford to spend wasting time capturing the Terran. Our orders were clear,"

"Think of the possibilities if I could capture one of the Terrans," Stukov argued.

"Vice Admiral, what is our objective?"

"If we can incorporate the genetic DNA of the Terran into the Ghost Program, we can further succeed our chances of completing our objective,"

"Fine, we'll dock here for one month. No extension, and you must report all actions to me directly,"

Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov nodded, and he couldn't help but grin. The possibilities of the Terran's psionic abilities were endless.

* * *

Chapter End


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Starcraft

Requiem of a Fallen

Chapter 3

Naruto raced to his favorite spot in Konoha. He could make out the shape of Ichiraku's Ramen in the distance. As he closed the distance, another familiar face registered his thoughts.

"Sakura-chan! Oba-chan!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura turned around, and spotted the blond.

"Ehh? Naruto!" she pointed at him.

Tsunade sighed in annoyance at the Oba-chan name. She'll get him later.

Naruto continued to grin at the Hokage, and the pink haired teammate.

"So, Naruto... How do I look? Do I look more like a women now?" She posed slightly to show her curves.

"You look fine! You haven't changed one bit!" He placed his hands behind his head.

Jiraiya and Kakashi happened to arrive, and heard Naruto's comment. Jiraiya sighed at the blond, Naruto still doesn't understand a women's mind.

Sakura took a step closed to pulverizer the blond before she noticed a difference to the blond.

"You're- You're taller than me now!"

Naruto never noticed how tall he had grown. He examined the difference in height between Sakura and him.

"Hey! You're right!" Naruto noticed he was taller than Sakura by an inch or two.

"Naruto-niichan!"

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade watched the poof of smoke from down the street. The smoke began to clear, and Jiraiya giggled when he recognized the attractive figure of a women.

Another poof of smoke, Konohamaru remained standing in the place of the woman that was there before.

"How was that? A real drool of a jutsu, wasn't it?" Konohamaru said.

Naruto chuckled at the jutsu.

"Konohamaru, I'm sorry but I'm not a kid anymore. From now on you shouldn't use that jutsu either." He replied.

Konohamaru blinked in confusion. Sakura smiled at the level of maturity her blond teammate has shown. Sakura would bet that Naruto had brought a lot of new and powerful ninjutsu techniques with him.

"Such a jutsu is now mediocre, Konohamaru! Behold! The new perverted jutsu I have been developing!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura let a smile adore her mouth. Lost in her thoughts to hear the blond's voice.

"Aha, new ninjutsu... You say... A new perv..." Sakura returned.

"A new perverted ninjutsu you say!" She lashed out at the blonde in a comedic fashion. Naruto crashed into the cement ground, and caused a small crater on the side walk. Sakura walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"I was wrong! You haven't changed one bit! I haven't seen you for two years and within two minutes you jump into that same person! What about the feeling of respect I had for you just now? As if I could feel sad that I wasn't grown up like you." Sakura yelled.

"Ma, ma Sakura, calm down. Konohamaru is terrified," Konohamaru was indeed behind Kakashi. Kakashi dropped sweat at the exchange.

"Jiraiya..." Tsunade began.

"Naruto has grown more like you in the past two years, hasn't he?" Anger passed through the Fifth Hokage, and was unnoticed by Jiraiya. Jiraiya also noticed that hokage's apprentice Sakura had also turned like Tsunade too, but didn't dare express his thoughts.

"The nostalgia ends here... Kakashi," Tsunade nodded at the jounin. Kakashi shut his book with a snap, and he walked up to Naruto and Sakura.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Kakashi began.

"From now on the two of you will come with me on team related missions. It different from before, as now we're no longer have a teacher and pupil relationship. Starting today, we're equal Konoha ninjas," Kakashi reached into his pocket, and pulled out two bells. A jingle reached the Naruto's and Sakura's ears.

"Well... First, I'm curious as how you two have developed. The rules are the same when I first met you. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, then you'll never succeed in getting the bells."

"The Bell Test," Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

* * *

Inside the United Earth Directorates Capital Flag Ship, Aleksander, Vice Admiral Stukov was having a terrible time organization a small group of marines, and medics.

"Attention!" The squadron of marine immediately went into position, and the medics took an extra minute before the medic were in position too.

"I'm sure you were briefed on this mission before entering the docking station, but I'm here to explain the purpose behind the mission. Your major operation is to capture one of the planet's inhabitants," Alexei Stukov explained.

"Colonel Manide will be acting as your official for the duration of your stay on the planet."

A ghost entered the docking station. Stukov nodded at the man.

"This is colonel Manide. He will be your scout, and official leader," Alexei continued.

"As you may know our information regarding this type of Terran is low, but we do know that the Terran have an extraordinary amount of psionic levels that surpass the Ghost Unit Program, and our only advantage is our superior technology. It is your job to capture as I said, and find out the extent of the Terran's abilities," Alexei ended with a salute and exited the room.

Colonel Manide lifted his rifle canister above his shoulder, and he viewed his squadron.

Nine members, including himself, he noted.

"We leave immediately," Manide's monotone voice echoed from his helmet.

* * *

Chapter End


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Starcraft

Requiem of a Fallen

Chapter 4

* * *

Zerglings, and Hydralisks entered the Overlords for transport. The Overlord numbered in eleven, and each Overlord contained about eight passengers in its interiors. The total number of Zerglings and Hydralisks was eighty-eight. The hive hasn't evolved to the point of building stronger, and better units in the swarm. The Overmind will remedy that in the future, but for now, he was interested in the battle abilities of the Terran.

The Overmind was preparing for the first stage of siege battle with the Terrans on this planet. It was also another step to adding the Terrans to the swarm. Maybe with the new addition, the Overmind's swarm could overpower Kerrigan and her swarm, and then the Overmind will continue its quest for perfection.

The Overlords, the Overmind noticed, has completed loading the Zerglings, and Hydralisks. It controlled the Overloads to head to the nearest settlement. The first battle will begin in a few days.

Currently, the hive was at its weakest point. A group of siege tanks, and groups of marines could destroy the hive easily. It'll have to create more hives on different planets to secure its position, but the Overmind must take careful preparation to avoid Kerrigan's swarm from finding that it survived the battle. Move hives served different purposes, such as a possible destruction of this hive, and the Overmind would relocate to another hive.

The swarm was small and insignificant at the moment, but as the swarm's growth continues, cerebrates would be needed to be created. The Overmind learned it lesson about creating agents with vast psionic abilities, such as Kerrigan's incident, but it will never make that mistake again. Instead the Overmind will use its own forces, assimilating being that have a potential to increase the powers of the swarm. One without thought, and independents.

The mineral flow to the hive wasn't fast enough, and the Overmind began thinking of different locations for possible mineral deposits. It would have to branch out into the solar system for possible mineral deposits on different planets. The faster the mineral flow, the stronger and better units would appear in the swarm. The mineral flow wasn't enough to satisfy the Overmind, but it will remedy that too.

"The quest for perfection is near," the Overmind's thought echoed to each and every being in the swarm.

* * *

Colonel Manide noticed that one medic was fidgeting slightly. He sighed at the medic, and guessed the man or women inside the metal suit was a new recruit.

"Hey, don't worry newbie. Besides, us Marines are the fighting spirit in this battle. Just heal any injuries you see on me," Manide watched a Marine interacted with the medic.

"Thanks, I'm just nervous. I was expecting the battles to start in a few more months in the Koprulu section, but I never imagined something like this," the Medic replied. Manide noticed the medic had a women's voice.

"Name's Mark," The Marine spoke.

"My name's Alessia," the Medic replied.

Manide watched the dropship land in a vast forest from the dropship's interior.

"Attention! We are now preparing to land," Manide yelled. Interrupting the voice of every speaking Marine and Medic. The dropship opened the hanging door, and Manide jumped out first.

Tall trees, and plants entered his vision. He scanned for any possible threats with his rifle, and after finding nothing he looked behind him. A single dropship hovered in the air, carefully hidden by the tall trees. Marines and Medics continued to exit the opened hangers.

"Marines! Secure the perimeter for possible threats," Manide shouted.

Every Marine took position around the forest clearing until the area was safe.

"Sir, the area is secure. We found no treats," the Marine named Mark replied.

Manide nodded, and he radioed the pilot in the dropship that it was safe to leave.

"What is our next objective?" Mark questioned.

"We head to the nearest settlement, and find the object of our mission."

* * *

Chapter End


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Starcraft

Requiem of a Fallen

Chapter 5

* * *

Naruto watched the crowd cheered loudly for Gaara. The Kazekage was resurrected after being killed by the Ataksuki, but at the cost of another life - grandma Chiyo's life. Naruto smiled contently at Gaara. The Kazekage has the acknowledgement of his entire village, something that Naruto strived to achieve. It will take lots of work, and he'll achieve that for sure - Naruto was determined to work for that goal.

Naruto noticed the next couple of days were boring. Occasionally entering the Kazekage's office for the mission's details, and Team Kakashi visited Chiyo's funeral. Team Gai spent their time recovering from the injuries they endured on the mission.

Then on their last day in Sunagakure, an unexpected enemy invaded.

"Naruto are you ready?" Kakashi said from under the south gate of Sunagakure. Naruto turned around and watched the village one final time. He enjoyed spending time with Gaara, and his siblings. Naruto turned to Kakashi and nodded.

Kakashi and Sakura watched Naruto walk up to them, and he grinned. Team Gai merely watched as Naruto shouted.

"Be ready Konoha! Naruto is returning!"

Sakura sighed in annoyance, and Kakashi's eye turned to a backward U, content but watching the childish Naruto.

Team Gai started walking in the general direction of Konohagakure, and Team Kakashi followed after.

The two teams travelled further and further from Sunagakure that the village turned into a small speck on the horizon. Then something unexpected happened, and Naruto noticed it first. At first, he didn't see anything, but he was on edge. Kyuubi's chakra flowed through his system without his permission, and that was a task that was extremely hard to do. Since his seal stopped all the Kyuubi's attempts at invading his body.

But Kyuubi's chakra increased until it was noticeable by Kakashi.

"Na-Naruto... What's wrong?" Kakashi noticed that his blue cystallic eyes changed slowly into crimson red, and his whiskers redefined into a darker shade.

"I- I don't know... it's at edge..." Naruto said the last part in a whisper that only Kakashi managed to catch it.

Kakashi froze, and wondered what could make the Kyuubi worried. It must be something that triggered this, and he didn't want to find out.

An explosion rocked from Sunagakure, and the two teams turned their heads to the source. Smoke littered into the sky, and Naruto shouted.

"There's an attack at Suna! We have to return!"

Sakura looked worried, and wondered who attacked. Kakashi cursed his luck, but Sunagakure was an ally, and the Leaf was obliged to help.

"Kakashi! We have to return!" Gai encouraged Naruto's proclamation.

* * *

The Overmind watched the Overlords unload the Zerglings and Hydralisks onto desert grounds. A Terran settlement was nearby, possibly thirty minutes from the Overlord's location. It controlled the Zerglings and Hydralisks to head to that location. While he concentrated on sending Overlords loaded with Zerglings and Drones to scout other planets in the solar system. It found one planet that contained minerals and small Vespene gas deposits. It was enough to evolve the hive to its next level, and the Overmind needed to evolve its current base of operation.

The Overmind noticed that the Zerglings and Hydralisks finally reached the settlement, and the first battle on the planet will begin.

At first the Terran was surprised at the unidentified Zerglings. The Overmind noticed, and it guessed that the Terran has no contact with the other Terrans.

The Terrans was surprising tough...

* * *

Colonel Manide was frustrated. When he entered one of the major settlements, the Terrans noticed his presence, but couldn't pinpoint the exact location. He couldn't get behind the Terran to knock them out, and they kept a distance from that location when they felt Manide's presence.

He left the settlement, and reported to his group of marines and medics.

"This is Colonel Manide. I'm having difficulties with capturing an enemy Terran. My cloak powers are running low, and I'm returning to wait until my powers have returned."

"Roger that sir. We'll wait for your arrival," a voice said in the microphone in Manide's helmet.

* * *

Chapter End


End file.
